


The Avatar State (Pinkie Pie Style)

by confidenceTrickster



Series: Avatar Pinkie Pie [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Avatar Pinkie Pie, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confidenceTrickster/pseuds/confidenceTrickster
Summary: This started out as a joke but then I got super into it?





	

Projectiles of earth and flame rose to hover in the hands of benders as the sunlight glinted from ten thousand blades. Men and women shifted in their armor, their faces stoic, or sick, or somewhere in between, and waited for the order to charge. General Fan had drawn breath to do so when his attention was wholly diverted by a fluffy pink figure bouncing into the middle of the two armies.  

 

"All right everybody, _listen up!"_ Pinkie Pie's expression was stern, and her microphone performed its duties admirably despite the fact that its cord wasn't plugged into anything. "I've tried reasoning, and I've tried bargaining, and I've tried knock-knock jokes, and I've _even_ tried Early-Nineties Educational Rap, and you muffin-heads are still about to fight each other! Well I have had it up to _here_ with your stubbornness! This ends, NOW!" 

 

The pink pony dropped the mic, and the earth _rippled_  where it struck the ground, sending little concentric waves moving along the surface to stop just before touching the battle lines around her. 

 

The silence that followed was broken by the sound of thirty thousand soldiers simultaneously taking a step back.

 

Pinkie Pie closed her eyes and bowed her head, the sunlight glimmering off the golden necklace with its blue balloon jewel at her throat. Accounts of soldiers who purport to have been on the front lines differ wildly from this point, but many claim to have heard the Avatar whisper: _"It's party time."_

 

The blue jewel around the pony's neck began to blaze with a radiant white light, and when she opened her eyes wide, they did the same. One by one, the balloons of her Cutie Mark lit, until they resembled a trio of suns. Her white eyes wide and expressionless, Pinkie lifted from the ground, her curly mane and tail billowing in an unseen wind. 

 

Bowstrings hummed with tension.

 

Knuckles turned white gripping the hafts of weapons.

 

The Avatar opened her mouth.

 

And _sang_. 

 

Her voice rolled across the battlefield like an avalanche and brushed the ears of the soldiers like a summer breeze. It caressed them like a gentle current, and burned in their blood like flame. Hundreds of past Avatars sang at once through her, each to their own tune, and by some miracle achieved not discord, but Harmony. 

 

No soldier understood the words, but all understood their meaning.  It is said that General Fan was the first to throw his head back and laugh as he wept. It is said that General Siniang cast down her spears and embraced her enemies.

 

No soldier understood the words--but soon enough, they, too, sang.  

 

The Treaty of Gaipan River was drafted to end what historians would call "The Six-Minute War", and was the first on record to simultaneously serve as a party invitation. 


End file.
